Informal support networks constitute a natural resource for helping to provide an alternative to the formal system of care giving. This is particularly applicable to Blacks for whom there may exist significant barriers in seeking assistance from social service agencies, hospitals and mental health professionals. In attempting to explore how the informal support network is used among Blacks in the help-seeking process, this proposal sets out to examine the nature and magnitude of the informal support networks available to Blacks, the extent to which they are used in problem solving, the types of problems for which they are utilized, the perceptions of their effectiveness in providing support, and how networks and help-seeking vary with socio-demographic variables. Through survey research methodology, specifically personal interviews, information on informal support networks should be gathered from 450 respondents in an effort to build a comprehensive data base regarding the maintenance of mental health for Blacks.